Eternal Night
by generalrapter
Summary: This story takes place a year after Capu2. with a new main character name yume a young boy whose been bully most of life. until a mysteries cab driver often yume a chance to go d. world. But unknown to yume this world is full different schools each with his own monsters. Yume ends up befriending a bunch of monster kids. An stop evil organization of anti-human monsters call avons
1. Vampire high

**Warning the follow is fan fiction about another kid , a new young kid in world of Rosario vampire. This series takes places during tsukune and gang last year at yōkai academy. The story starters out in different monster world , but the story will change to yōkai academy later in the story. Please leave comments ,tips, and reviews below. Or my vampires will suck you blood blah blah (j.k)**

Eternal Night

Arc 1 Vampire High

Episode 1 : Welcome to "Blood Seeker" ,Human Boy!

PROLOGUE

In a faraway place called "Fantasy World", the last realm for children's imagination, a different dimension from earth; there is a world called Monster Encyclopedia. In this place there are many mythical and fantasy creatures which roam the world along with other inhabitants. Each monster has a guild /school located in their unique city and area in which they live which they fiercely protect. In this world monsters use magic to fight each other and to complete missions.

Our story involves one particular guild/school located in vampire territory, this guild called the Blood Seekers whose logo is pink pony tailed vampire girl dressed in a short red/pink dress holding a long shiny sword. In the guild/school there is one young vampire entirely different from the rest, his name is yora- a no good lazy, cross dressing vampire , that doesn't do anything or drink blood. However; when there is a full moon lit night he transforms into an epic fighter known as the Eternal Night Witch. One day a young boy name Yume is somehow transport to the world of Monster Encyclopedia by a mysterious person. Lucky from him he meets Yora before he is chosen as a sacrifice by the modern day witches, called Kizers. Now the two are friends and must fight off tons of other monster like were wolfs, franks, and beastly humans for their school/guild mission as well to protect their friends. As the Story progresses the faith of boys cross paths with tsukune and the other students at yōkai academy . As Evil Organization know as Avons makes constant plots against the human world and all the monsters who love humans.

(Our story begins on the planet earth in Japan at the Brown Swift academy were a normal human boy name Yume is about embark upon a strange adventure full of monsters, magic, and tons of adventures. Let's see what is in store for young Yume!

At the private dormitory of "Brown Swift academy" in a small brown a house, a young cute face green eyed boy with curly blonde hair, that falls down to his neck, is a lazily sleeping on his bed while the alarm clock constantly went off)

"beep beep beep!"

( but every time the alarm did went off , Yume would moan and hit the snooze button as he said

"5 more minutes mom"

"aaaa…

( Yume dozed off the sleep when alarm went off again

" beep beep beep!"

( Yume barely woke up , still half asleep and rubbing his eyes)

( he made a few noises and he checked the clock)

"eeerrr"

uuuumm"

(Yume took a deep look at the clock and when he realized that he was 30 minutes late for school, he jumped out of bed in a hurry and tried rushing around to get ready)

" O no this is terrible, I'm late, I'm late , this it! I done for , for sure this time"

" aaa what I do, what do I do!"

O no!"

"this is just great , I picked the worse time to doze off!"

(Yume was in a panic until he thought)

"Hmm, but if I'm already late, I guess there is no real point in going to school right?

But if I do that then for sure I'll get in trouble for sure"

(Yume tried to think of the punishment for skipping school, he imagined his teacher to be a ferocious fire breathing monster)

"um it's too scary to think off"

"aaa but I have to hurry before I am late"

( Yume rushed around in the dorm room trying to get his school uniform on which was a tan brown suit embroidered with the school's brown bird emblem, a red/white shirt, and tie)

" aaa where is my ties?

" umm where is my lunch? aaa

" umm I think this is where my shirt is"

"oh where did I put my pants? Ah, its over here I think"

(Poor Yume started feeling kind of dizzy from running around back and forth, but then he managed to snap out of his dizziness, as he shook his head)

( he soon began to panic even more when he realized)

"UWWWAAA, where did my stuff go!"

(" aaa this stinks don't tell me I lost it , and just when I was about to go to school")

(Yume said as he quickly scanned around the dorm room looking for his stuff)

( Yume took a quick look at the clock, realized that school was just about to begin)

"uhwaaaa I going to be late this is terrible!

"umwaaa I got to go, I got to go"

( however while Yume was heading out the door and down the stairs

What what!

He trip over on the stairs and fell down on his butt)

"oww oww I think I hurt my butt"

( Yume said as he massaged it)

" this sinks why am this clumsy!"

"uwhaa I can't think about that now have to I go "

( Yume quick brushed himself off and ran down the road to the school carrying his belongs with him)

(Finally after few minutes of running, Yume could see on top of a forest hill the school, a large brown castle, from a distance. He keep telling himself that he will make it and that the late bell hasn't rung yet)

(But just he was got close to the school gate he heard a loud bell)

"ding dong ding dong"

( and Yume panicked)

"Uhwhaaaa! Noooo, I'am late!

What do I do, what do I do!"

(Yume then looked around for the answer as he thought to himself)

"um um what do I do, what do I do? Um, that's right class; I still have to head to class!"

(he ran to the class room as fast as he could while panting/crying)

"AAAA!"

(He finally managed to arrive at class room while still panting. Yume was extremely nervous as he approached the door and hesitated for a moment, summoning up the courage to open it. When he did entered the classroom he immediately bowed)

"umm I am sorry that I am late"

( the teacher stop writing on the board as gave Yume a long and cold stare as he said)

"late again as usual Yume"

"hmm well take you seat"

(The teacher turned back to the board as if nothing had happened and continued to write down the lesson as if Yume didn't even matter at all)

(Poor Yume put his head down, as walked to his desk, as he passed by his class mates stared and chuckled at Yume as they whispered)

" ha so that's the worry wart crybaby"

" what a loser , ha ha"

(One of those mean students threw a crumbled piece paper with a hard objected in it at Yume)

Ouch!

( yume rubbed his head with slight tears in his eyes)

(the other students only found this to be even more amusing as they said)

"Oh now he looks he going to cry again"

"loser…."

"hee hee hee"

( the students laughed as he rubbed his head trying not to cry)

(when yume got to his desk , he sat down in , put his head on the desk and stare out at the Windows. glazing out into his own World ignore everything around him. As he pounder to himself

( " hi my name is yume")

(" for as long as I can remember ,ever one has always pick and tease on me because small , weak ,girly, nervous , clumsy , and all ways crying to myself. And most of all a great big worry wort")

(" it's been like this every since I move here 10yrs ago to student in Japan")

(" but the truth be told I'am not a shy clumsy person at all ,But I really just a nervous child always lets other get to me")

(" I just wish that once, I could live in world where I Could be wild and carefree as I want to be")

(" a World like that would be nice aaa..

(sign)

(" but it's nothing more than a dream, something like that will never true , not for someone as hopeless as me")

( hover ever unaware to yume the class bell had already rung for lunch)

(an by time he snap out of his day dream everyone around him had around left and school was over and when he realize it he panic)

" o not again I doze off in class AAAAAA! , this terrible um what I do now…"

( just then a bishojo type( or japans name for a tomboyish girl) girl with short brown hair was passing by the class room carry a heavier bag of something. when she notice yume stare out window all alone with sad face, as first so was just going to ignore it but then she kind felt bad for him so she drop her bag and walk into the room with carefree simile as she said)

Bishojo girl-hey their shy little boy

"me?"

( yume point to himself surprised that anyone would brother to talk to him let alone not make fun of him)

(she closed her eyes and clap her hand as she ask in a sincere voice)

Bishojo girl –hey, you, think you can please help me with a small favorite

Bishojo girl -I know you're really shy and nervous kid in all, and were not even in same class even

"But… I was just wounding since you moping here all by yourself, would you?, would you mind taking out this bag of recyclable bottles, out to recycle bin in back of school"

" well I would do it, but you see ha ha"

" you see I kind of new here and this is well my first day in school

" and its kind of embarrassing but I don't know my way around this yeti, an I to embarrass to ask but could you take these bag full bottles to recycle bins in back of school"

" like I said, I would do it myself ,but the thing is I don't know where it is ,isn't that funny and I'am late to the first club meeting too, yea I in a bit of jam you can see"

" ha I know maybe I could make it up to you , well I buy you anything you want or take you out to a theme park well, what ya say…

( she stop speak after she notice yume was just stare banking at her , for a sec they stare at each other , but yume answer as he turn his head down to the floor)

Yume- why are you brother talking to me?"

( at first it didn't dawn on her the realize why yume might not be answering her and when she realize it she jump back and said

"o I sorry am I bothering you , ya may bad you see when I see a new face I feel like asking them something , ha ha I just go then

"wait!"

( yume yell as he nervous grab on her skirt)

"huh?" ( she felt yume tug)

" no its not you it's just that everyone makes fun of me and.."

(yume stumble for world before he let go with a shy quiet…

"nvm.."

( the girl only stare at yume for moment but then she kind of wonder about what yume was going to say and then she said)

" they do? I can't imagine why, you're so small, cute, and nice I can't believe anyone would bully you"

( she lean down on her knees next to yume as she sat her head on his desk waiting for an answer she said)

"hmm that's quite a pickle you're in , why would they bully you in first place?

" why would? , why wouldn't they, I am small , I am weak , I nervous , I cry a lot , I am girly , and my voice sounds like a girl"

( yume said and he has cruel himself on his chairs as cried)

" o is that so "

Yume-huh?"

( yume look up with surprises)

( the girl got off the desk and thought for a moments before she energetically said)

" well you know what I say?

I say those guys are just jerks and you should just ignore them"

" say I know this weekend I have some money I 'am getting from my part time job , why don't I treat you to someplace fun"

" yah that settles it then I show you how to have fun"

(While the girl was smiling, she looked at the clock on the wall and realizes she was late and started to flip out as she said)

" o crop I late for the club meeting , I sorry for asking your I have to go

"wait!( yume hold up his hand)

" you said you needed me to help you take out the recycle bags"

" o that, nvm that now, I feel bad if I ask you to do it now"

"no no no that's ok ummm, you did wanted my help"

"really you don't have to , I see ya later kid ( she started to walk out before yume shouted)

" but I want to help please!

" it's just you seem really nice and…

( the girl turn around a look at yume and could tell he was sincere to do it , the girl still felt bad and guilty to ask yume this but she given in an said

"fine…

" I guess you can help me this once ok, but don't overdo it, ok"

"I would feel really bad if you were hurt because of me"

Yume-its fine I really want to do this for you"

Yume-and umm don't worry about the routes to get there , I'll show you how to get to the bin tomorrow"

" aw mates now I own ya big time now thanks

" yosh see ya later "

she was about to run out the room until she stop and released

um come think about it, AAAA! I never as you name"

" hey their little kid what's your name ?

Yume-yume um um… its yume

yume nervous said in quiet voice

" well see ya later yume

the girl brightly reply

" o by the way my name is Haipā

Haipā -chow..(with good bye hand sign)

(she darts out of the room in a hurry to leave , yume just stood there blank for few sec's until he realize)

Yume- AAA! ,that's right I have to take out that bag for Haipā!"

Yume-uhwaaaa where is it?

( he friskily searches through the room to find it , then It dawned on him that it was out in the hall and he soon rush out to grab it)

Uhwaaa I have to go hurry up and do this

( he grabs the bags in a hurry and darts out off class room, to head to back of school by the forest and nervously search around for the bin)

"hmm well she did say it would be back of school, it should be here some were?"

" this is the back of the school but where is…?"

( yume, nervous searches for a moment until he saw an empty court yard with a large recycle bin by the corner , yume was relieved as he said,

" o there it is phew for sec , I thought for sure I was lost"

( yume headed towards the bin , but when he was almost there he tripped and fell

"o I trip , um this hurts!"

( yume said in a crying voice

"Sniff sniff, this is just great the bottles are all over the ground this is all my fault, me and my stupid clumsiness"

"This sinks how come, I 'am this weak , I 'am no good to anyone"

" even the first person that was nice to me"

"I always get laugh at every day by everyone in school, I just wish for once I can roam around in world that I could be myself wild and carefree without worries"

( but unaware to yume that there was a taxi car right in front of him , the driver wore an all black outfit including his taxi hat and his eye glow white with top half of his face in shadowy , as he said

" hey kid, you look down in the dumps"

"huh ? ( " I didn't think anyone was here beside me")

Yume- It's just I am so sad, I am no good to anyone here and all I want..

(Yume- wait a min, what am I doing talking to a complete stranger like this , I must be really losing it ,I am such a dork")

( the drive thought for moment about what to say and when he was sure he had answer towards yume comment he said)

" well you don't say , hey I got place that suits you just fine"

( the drive look around in taxi for something when he found , he throw at yume

"here caught this kid"

Umm umm

( yume fumbles for a moment to get a hold of object that was throw at him)

( when mangiest to catch it, he look down on it and saw it was envelop for an academy he had knew heard of before)

Yume- huh? What is this?"

Cub Driver- its you new transcript to " Blood Seeker Academy "

" but but it can't go to a new school I have I have…"

" o is that so?, well that's too bad kid and here I thought you wanted to go to place carefree and wild place"

" but if you don't want to I sure their another kid I can ask around here I have nothing better to do"

" wait wait that's not it , but it's just how do you know where I want to go?"

" I just that kind of scary guy I figure people out like a book"

" umm that just makes me feel evening more scary to talk to you"

"I just missing with you, kid "

( the taxi driver automatically open his door)

Cub Driver- well then kid get in

"ummm..

( yume was a little nervous about going with a complete stranger

"well if want go, you can , but just let you know the place your heading to the scariest place In the world

" and you wouldn't be able to pick you from that spot, until 3mouths have pasted"

( yume felt a bit nervous and grub his throat)

"grub.."

( but the taxi driver could tell yume was very nervous so he said

" don't worry kid just think about it I ant in no rush"

(Yume-well my mom all ways told me not to go with strangers , but I just can't stay here not and this place , and if what he said is true this might be my one and only chance I get to go carefree world ,were I can be myself without no worry's")

( after think that yume put on brave and delimiting face on and he boldly walk up to the taxi door and got , as suck up air trying to be stronger claim and brave)

( the taxi driver was kind of surprised he adjust his revere view mirror just to be sure, as said)

" huh your braver kid then I thought , you know what this means right?"

" once we leave here there's no going back for 3 months, are you still ok with that?"

( yume thought deeply about it but he summoned up the courage to say

" if what you said is true then yes, I will go, I want to go to a place like that where I can be care free and wild as I wanted!"

( the taxis drive simile as he said

" ha ha good answer kid , I knew you would"

" umm their one more thing I want to ask you I know its kind seems kind of late to ask this but were exactly are we heading"

( the drive pause for a moment as if he couldn't believe the question that yume just ask and so suddenly to, then he replay with a puzzling tone of voice)

" huh? your strange kid, shouldn't you have ask that before you got into my taxi?

" well it's just seems all so over willing and and…

" ha ha I only missing with you , like I say before were just heading to scariest places your every hear " Blood Seeker's Academy "

"You see this place is the world of "Monster encyclopedia' in the dimension of "Fantasy world"

"Another dimension?, Fantasy world?

( yume said with a puzzle look on his face )

" well this seems all so unbeliever , and yeti it's all seem so cool!"

" he he I glad you think so , well buck up kid it's going be bumpily ride"

( the doors of taxi automatic lock on as the car

" umm is this safe what's going on"

" he he your see"

( the taxi driver flips over and switch and red button appears and with push off it a blue spiral portal opens In the sky's)

( the driver adjusted his revere view mirrors and lower his hat , reach for the skull shift drive of taxi and shifted it forward as he said )

Punch it!

"Zoom!"

( the taxi zoom past the speed of sound as they enter the spiral blue portal. The Taxi car flew down the blue vertex spiral as yume to hang on tight will still being mystified by its very slight)

(Finial after a few movements of flying down the blue vortex, In a flash of white light they enter a strange but mystic medieval world in dead night, with full moon out, and blue clouds which whisper to each other. For medieval like world it had some few moldered day convinces such as dark looking version of modern day England town or 2. It mostly full of old style of towns and cities of that of the middle age)

( strange enough as Yume was looking out from window of the taxi car, he notice that there wasn't much civilization, other then few towns and city , there's mostly were a lot of graveyards , castles , cave ,and mansions)

(It all seem so strange to Yume that with such few towns and cities there were so many graveyards and other dark places; perhaps, humans in this world were dying fast then any or those graveyards and dark places were home to other things that weren't human like ghouls or zombies)

( the taxi car then rose above the clouds in full moon light , as yume eyes sparkled towards the beauty light that fallow the moon. The taxi car then hover above the clouds for a few monuments before it descends bellow. As it flew around a large series of dark evil looking browns castles. He notices each castle had with orange stain glasses window which showed images of vampires battling other terrifying creatures. With an eerie orange light that shines out of each window.)

( yume felt something was off about this place it feel dark and sinister, yume then took closer look as the series of large dark brown castles and he saw their plenty of gargoyle statues porch around all it. The brown out layer of the castle was full of gargoyle, vampires, demonic images and emblems. That even was shown within the castles wall)

(yum then notice that his driver was heading down, near large pike folk iron gate near a graveyard fill with an eerie mist , and as they descend closer , yume saw a young boy with short blonde hair, purple eyes , and wearing long purple capes holding a old triple candle in his hand

( the taxi car float to ground where is hover for moment then safely land, the doors automatic open up as the Taxi driver shouted

" well kid this our stop , welcome to scariest place on earth " Blood seek Academy"

( yume slowly stumble to got out of the club as he frightfully said)

" but but this is graveyard there could be monster , awwhwaa this seems like scary scene from horror movie"

"what if their around what if out no were a big scary monster comes up and kills me!"

" no that's too scary to think off!"

" their probably all kind of monsters that waiting to glob me up!"

"uhwaaaaaa!"

" don't worry kid , just held up to the castle everything is already taking care of

" well if you say that…, then I do it!

" that's the spirit kid, now go knock them dead"

( yume nob his head agreement)

( before he started walk up the gates of school/guild , yume body shake in frighteningly manner as he look all around at slight of horrors that await him. Then a huge flock of purple/black demonic looking crows with red eyes and demon horns rest their wings on graves as they said "beware beware cak cak" the crows mock yume . The dead bones on top graveyard stone said "you dead kid ",and all around yume the swamps were bubbling with a wisher as they poop " good home young one while still can"

( but yume was braver than usually he just keep walking towards the gate thinking to himself")

(" come on yume this is your chance to live in world of your dreams its maybe dark scary and strange place full of really creepy , but you can't go back now you just can't")

( yume was walk forward , but then had second thought he started to turn his body around)

(" o maybes its not too late to change my mind right ha ha")

( yume stop moving shake his head as he said

(" no no you have to be brave , you can't run away now")

( yume clutch his first and move forward while still a little bit shaken)

("aright I do it wouldn't back down")

(" just be brave yume just be brave , you came to this school to be less afraid you cant be scared now")

(" yosh I going!")

( as yume approach the gate , it automatic open and the boy with long purple cape the greeted yume with charming simile as he said

Luster-welcome new student, I see you already have already caught site of our schools everlasting beauty its breath taking I know"

Luster- its gives off quite a aroma of trills and horrors, wouldn't you say commoner?"

"what!

(" did he say horror what kind of scary school is this?")

"yes commoner, glazy upon its every glory , be dazzler upon by its very site"

( luster then ran up towards yume with dizzy glazed in eye as he said

" and might I add you look as lovely as the night sky "

( the luster boy said as bent down and reach from yume's hand)

" and I do mean it when say it but are you are true lovely"

(the boys said in charming young voice as he kiss yume hands , and look up at yume with charming smiled as he add

"and don't say that about everyone"

( as first yume was dizzy and confusion on what just happen , but then he snap out if it pull his hand away from the luster kid and panic

" eee what what are doing I am a boy a boy..

Luster-a pretty cute boy at that"

( luster add with cute wink)

( yume felt uncomfortable as he said in his head)

(" I don't get this guy at all is he trying to flirt with me , but I boy evening thought I look like girl")

Yume-EEEEE! Stay away from me you prevent!

( yume shouted as a reaction like a girl)

Luster- o I sorry did I scary, you I meant it as compliment"

" what kind person compliment people like , that's creepier"

" o one with fine taste in cute things"

" it's how pick up beautiful young girls

( that comments made yuma freak out evening more)

"what what I not a girl I boy your wa wa wrong!"

( yume then stop panic for movement and nervous expression on his face)

" um would you excuse me I have time something over

" o, but cores how rube of privilege boy like me please take as much time as you like"

(" scary scary this to scary there's no way , I too scary being in school like this I have to go")

( yume run back in panic to taxi guy to get out embarrassment poison he was in , as he panic the drive said

Cub Driver- ha kid be careful that's the luster kid he a big play boy and womanizer at that , but most of all a luster vampire

**(Monster File)**

**(Luster Vampires- are the descendants of the famous new world vampire 'Lestat', they are an extreme rare kind of vampire and extremely hard to find. Even though they are a type of vampire they don't have many powers of most vampires and don't used their fangs to drink blood from their victims, instead they use a sharp metal spike on their thumb to prick the neck of their victims. The blood drops into their wines glasses in which they drink. While most vampires would prefer to attack unsuspecting people, luster vampires used their magical violins to lure young people to their lair (from anything like old steam engine boat houses, old New Orleans hotels, or old southern mansions). Ironically most of the luster vampires are found in New Orleans where they use their good looks and charms to get their victims to let their guard down before stabbing them in their necks with their mental spikes and drinking their blood. They also can used their magical violins to control metal spikes similar to ones on their thumbs.**

" a play boy?, now that's just too weird!"

"shouldn't you be more worried about something else

" like some really important hint hint..

(" worried worried hmm… what should I be worried about, but now that I mention he did say luster is luster vampire , hmm vampire vampire vampire…

" EEEEE! he's a vampire! Then this school full of vampires!"

" keep ya voice down kid or you wake up the whole neighborhood of vampires that are sleeping"

(while the cab driver and yume were busy talking a young boy with orange punkish hair spike with long bends tie into it, a sheve less black t-shirt shirt that looks a girls ones, wearing ruggly pair of black pants with fill with many hole and sense of dead, hazy eyes that could hide many dark secrets , and he grin of evil on his face)

(" come from out the shadows of schools walls")

Luster-while if isn't the beastly child Subarashī"

( Luster said with a smirk)

Subarashī- yo pretty boy, still listen to old man's music"

Luster- I begged your pardon"

Subarashī -hump so that's the new kid heee"

Luster-don't just ignore me!"

Subarashī -aaa ,I don't want-ya talk, to someone as boring as you , would be a waste of my time , beside their fun things to do like playing tag in graveyard"

Luster-why you!"

Subarashī -ha Luster he looks pretty weak do you think? Hey do you think he knows about our plain against the humans"

Luster- well don't know for sure, but must we talk about such un pretty things at place like this"

Subarashī - aa!, your right that doesn't sound fun at all"

(meanwhile yume was in huge panic over being in vampire high school as he said)

" no no I can't go to school full of vampires no no no , I to young to die

" aaa jezz drama queen , relax buddy everything will be fine"

" but how you say that every know that vampires turn other people in vampires"

" o you must be taking about those humans movies ya don't believe that silly dramic stuff , most vampires would probably kill you at first site , depends on type vampires wither or not your be turn into one or not ,vampires are very picky of who they let in their clan so you might get lucky or you might be killed"

" o wait I supposed to tell you something encouraging ,well in that cased forgot I every said that kid

" Uhwaa! how can I forget something like that now evening more freak out about it"

"don't worry about it kid vampires are noble creature of the night they won't attack you unless they find out your really humans"

Cub Driver- then you can kiss your kisser good bye for sure"

Yume-EEEEEE!"

Yume- what kind of stranger take random children to place full of monsters

Cub Driver- the kind that often kids like you big dream, bub"

" this inst a dream its a nightmare"

" don't worry kid I centrally your survive or not

" eeeee! ,that it kill me now!"

"Don't worry kid as longs as you don't draw any suspend to yourself then its will be a ok"

"umm ok""

" if want to go back human world , you can but have to wait 3 mouths then the ghost will come back"

"Ghost cab?"

( its took yume only but few sec to get the worlds ghost and cab and when he did he

"What! I ride on a ghost club!

( yume started panicking as he said)

" a transport for dead people urg..

( yume soul pass out for moment)

" o so sorry about that kid I really am Exotics ghost

**(monster Files)**

**(Exotics Ghost- normal Exotics would be banish unholy spirits, but when they die their spirits either go to heaven or become spirits with holy powers that can fight of demon spirits that would harm humans.)**

( yume then snaps back to senses after passing out and as)

" but how can Exotics die I thought you guys get ready of ghost"

" well funny thing is during 1920's I was kill in freak car accidently , I said freak cause it was sure one hell of show"

" and it was on board way you can't bet that , any ways after I die the ghost of ghost world often a job as ghost cab driver and I took it"

" so you take random children to strange places

"preciously among go compounder !"

( "I knew theirs was something scary about this guy)

" ha don't look now kid but think you days are number"

"What! ( yume scream with a teary face)

"don't worry I sure that kid, just check out new kid"

" his name is Subarashī saundo , now there's a really big liner for ya

"he's a Vrykolakes Vampires ,an a descendant of Vrykolake The 8th "

" the prince and ruler of all Vrykolakes Vampires"

(" an they keep coming , its like never ending nightmare how did get myself into this mess")

(" I don't know if I sound panic or cry some more!")

**(Monster File)**

**(Vrykolakes Vampires- are obese Greek vampires who drink more blood than they can absorb. This explains why their bodies are so bloated, bulging, ugly looking, and why their movements are slow and sluggish. It's surprising that they never get any tummy aches for all the eating that they do. Like most vampires their bodies don't show any sign of aging despite being dead for a really, really long time; but, unlike normal vampires like they can roam around in day light although they prefer to hunt at night. They are also unaffected by holy water and holy items unlike most vampires. However, they lack all supernatural powers of other vampire species, their only power is they have incredible regenerative powers surpassing any other vampire species and they possess less than super human strength. A person can become a Vrykolakes vampire if a cat jumps over your dead body before it is buried or you ate a sheep that was bitten or kill by a werewolf which did not transform into a weresheep.**

**Unlike most Vrykolakes vampires, Subarashī saundo family is rather extremely thin, small and slender for Vrykolakes vampires and look more good looking then ugly. This is because they use magic to transfer their huge weight problem to their rather big and heavy looking gray swords. The swords that is connected to their hearts and spirit, their biggest weakness if you every battle them that is. If you ever crush their swords your break their hearts and spirits)**

(Subarashī walk up to yume with sluggish attitude as he said)

Subarashī- hee ,so you the new kid huh?"

Subarashī -you look pretty weak to me"

(Subarashī said as he walk around yume study him , sniff the air around his ,taste his smell like predator would and yume the prey. That is until the cub driver shouted)

Cub Driver-hey kid I wouldn't go missing around with the new kids, if I were you!

Cub Driver-they look pretty though to me , they could send ya flying into next week"

(Subarashī then stop circling around yume , and only roll his eyes at the cub driver comment. He's soon however thought of it as big funny joke and began to chucky and laugh to himself with an evil smile as he said)

Subarashī -ha ha ha, what are you talking about cub driver? ,though this kid huh ? ,tsk.., he looks weak as hell!"

Cub Driver- that maybe be so kid, he may not be thought looking , but if you pick fight ,your be knock out for sure"

Yume-uhwaa! What are you doing, I never done anything like that"

(yume said with tearful panic and he wave his hands)

" I not like that at all"

" don't listen to a world this guy says, he's crazy!"

( yume plead to Subarashī)

(while panicking in his mind)

('EEEE! ,what's this crazy guy trying to do get me killed!")

(" now I done for sure , just eat me quietly and painless pleases")

( yume quickly whisper the cab driver in panic)

" what are you doing don't make things more complicated then what is"

" don't worry kid , I' am Improving your imagine"

( the cub driver said with sinister similes , a glare in his eyes thumbs up )

("improving he says you making worse than already is!")

(Subarashī to a deep looked at yume, before he burst out laughing)

Subarashī -ha ha that's a good one"

( the boy soon how ever stop laughing and give a uninterested looks at yume)

Subarashī- aww mates what lame o this kid is , he's already scary to death just by talking to him"

(Subarashī then shrugged his shoulders)

Subarashī –An! He's not so though looking to me, and here I thought I was going to have fun, but guess I was just wasting my time"

( luster given a charming smiled as he said)

Luster- o I begged to diff , you musty scare the new students, this one in particular , he his such a dilated refreshing smell to hmm"

" you must gentle when come cute things and beautiful young girls"

" ha cute things , huh? how boring!"

" lets just save the girl drama for later ,I would much rather be rock it out on night long"

" then to listen to a bunch silly dramic girls pleads , anyways"

(Subarashī started walking by to school gate before turn around and looking stare at yume)

" ha new kid you coming along or what? , cause I want to rock the house"

"umm."

( but before yume could answer luster replay with)

"how vulgar I would never listen to such ugly music"

" what! what did you say pretty boy?, I say rock music is 10x the gaxliion times better then what ever old man song you listen to "

" o its actual talks the best boy"

"what! (Subarashī said with funny angry face)

"most Vrykolakes vampires my fat and dumb but I am thin baby! ,thin! and smart!"

" o I sorry I must broke ear bone because I sweat I heard little doggy here some were"

" o wait I am sorry that was me not listen to world of you beastly mouth"

" well all less don't go pride around like silly girly all the time!"

" hump, well I have just about had enough of this rubbish"

" o its game on now , I rock it on tonight"

" hump it think I would better time squashing insects

"what did you say pretty boy?

" I think you know what I said commoner!"

( the 2 young boys then began butted head with one another as spark fly between them)

" beastly Vrykolakes vampire!

" spoil spot luster vampire!"

"ummmm…"

" well at less I don't looked like last night dine"

"o that's it! Your are so going down, bring it on pretty boy"

"grr"

"grr"

( the two young boys continue to agronomy with one another as the sparks fly between them increased)

( but poor young yume only stood there in fear as to young boys fought with one another he only thought)

("why I am I evening here these guys could easy eat me alive they want to or even worst enslave my soul, AAAAA no that's too horrible to think of!")

( yume worry thoughts said)

(" but now that I think about these are vampires are so frighten as thought they would they seem like any other human)

"ha kid"

( the cub drive whisper)

"umm.?"

"World of the wise kid don't let anyone know that your human "

"AAAAA! but but but I can't just switch schools I need to move may stuff and and..

( yume fumble for worlds as he nervous blatted them out)

"Don't worry about kid the dormers, you stuff, and class everything thing is already took care of sloppily spam"

"wow thanks so much…

(" wait a min why am I thanking him, I am in the worse possible situation ever ,I am human that has just enrolled in school full different types for vampires in world full of monsters")

(" this is a nightmare!")

( the cub driver then took a look on his ghostly 1920's watch as he said)

" well would look at the time, I love to stay and chat about you impending doom kid, but our ghost clubs have very tight schedule to obey by"

"so see ya later kid, good luck and good bye, if ya still alive that is ha ha

( the driver close the taxi door and the taxi magical lift its self off the ground and the speed of light the zoom into another spiral blue portal up in the say

"EEEEEE! what do I now?

( yume said as he stare out in night sky wondering and worrying about his fatal in all vampire high school , what is in story for young yume find out next time)

**"It's Monster Jumbo Quiz Time?**

**"What do you do when a ghost cub pulls up at you school an offered you chance to live in carefree and wild world?"**

**A: ask for living diver"**

**B: run away as fast as you can an tell nearest person about it**

**C: go with all you heart, an hope it's not your last ride"**

**D: ask the ghost diver about the ghost cub services and the diving fee**

**Character's logo**

**Yume**

**Age- 15**

**Height-140cm**

**Weight- 35kg**

**Species-human**

**Blood Seeker Academy 1st year student**

**Personality- cry baby, scary cat, worry wart, nervous, clumsy**

**Luster**

**Age-15**

**Height- 154cm**

**Weight-?**

**Species- Luster vampire**

**Blood Seeker Academy 2nd year discipline community**

**Personality- richly, well manner, easy tick off, prevent, womanizer, play boy, flirter**

**Subarashī**

**Age-16**

**Height-154cm**

**Weight-46kg**

**Species- Vrykolakes vampire**

**Blood Seeker Academy 3rd year discipline community**

**Personality- teaser, bully, fun loving, easy board**


	2. Friend or Foe

Eternal Night

Arc 1 Vampire High

Episode 2: friend or foe

( yume was still frozen in fear looking at the night sky thinking about what the ghostly cab said and do about being a human is school for many different types of vampires ,until Subarashī walk over and said

"ha new kid, I not sure what is? , but for some reason you smell like weak human"

(Subarashī said as he sniff the air around yume like a dog)

(" what!, have I've been found already?")

(" no no this isn't good , I know that the weird guy told me not to stand out , but but")

"umm please don't eat me!( yume said as he cover his face fear)

(Subarashī just stare blankly at yume with a questionable face)

"Huh? What are you talking I not going to eat you"

"A… nvm"

" hump such savagery at best ,to be mean to this cute little kid , my dear little boy should be treaty more kindly, like beautiful array of flowers breezy meadow , or the sweet aura of being surrounded by beautiful young girls"

(Luster said with lewd smiled)

" what did you say pretty boy? ,it's not like I trying to flirt with the kid"

(Subarashī said as he stomp his feet with funny expression)

Luster-excuses me!, but I was only complimenting him

(Luster said with angry red tick marks on his faced)

" you were not!

" I were to!

( the 2 young boys stare at each other with intense faces and soon began agreeing with each other)

" hump at lets to don't listing to that vulgar rocking music

" hmm ,well at least I'm not into boring old man's music like you so nah"

" I but beggar you pardon?, different I am, yes I'm privilege boy from very writher family"

" but how dare you say my music is boring ,I have you know this music has entertain the bests and high renown names thought out history "

" ya pay, and you know what they, were all ancient old gazers to!"

" rock music is only fun music , your old gazer music, B.O.A.R.D.I.N.G Boarding!

( luster and Subarashī stare at each with sparkers flying thought their eyes)

"grrrr

Subarashī –(sign) ,anyways..

Subarashī- all I'm just saying if you really weak then, many of upper class men will problem pick on you easy"

" umm but why I haven't done anything"

Subarashī- oh, I don't know about that, maybe your their type to eat"

Subarashī- weak , small , scary cat, o yea the hungry ones will definitely go for a little kid like you"

"EEEEEEE NOOOOO I don't want to be eating!"

( Yume scream with blank white , as he felt his soul going out of his body)

Subarashī -he he just kidding you such a scary cat"

(Subarashī said holding his chest from laugher)

Yume-hey!(yume out of embarrassment)

" but there been some rumor going around that bio and modified monsters have been attacking the other students"

" (yume said with teary eyes)  
(" I just know, I'm going to be one those missing students , I can just image me walk alone in big scary woods and something comes at me with razor sharp teeth, huge fangs, vicious claws and RAWWWWWWW!)

("EEEEEEKKKKKKK!")

(" no, I'm too young to die, I'm just a child, this can't be happening!")

( yume panic in his mind )

(as Subarashī folded his arms behind his head with a laid back attitude as he said)

" but it's pretty weird though, students have been going missing

" leave it to our lazy student president and carefree student teacher not to look into it by now"

"(Subarashī smiled)but I suppose that's what makes them cool from the other teachers, you know what I'm saying"

"umm no not really"

( yume said in real quiet and shy voice)

"well no need to be scared ,I'm just messing with you kid

(Subarashī s cheerfully said as pats yume on back)

(" he maybe only teasing, but I'm not sure if my heart can take and more of this!")

"ha new guy, have you ever listened to rock music, it's totally epic"

"um um no I don't really ( yume said say timid voice , playing with his hands and scuffling his feet)

" ha kid you missing out on the epicenes"

(Subarashī wraps his arms around yume's neck, like a buddy)

(whose nervousness shakes his body , while holding back his tears)

("hmm…

(Subarashī released his grip on yume as, he turns around to see luster with a slight worry/concerning face as they telepathically speak to each other)

(T.S some old school vampires can communicate with their minds to each other, and sometimes in a rare occurrence, a new world or an modern day vampire can do so also)

(" I hope a mere commoner like you wasn't spoiled our plans yet")

(" maybe..)

( why You!")

(Just kidding this new kid probably is too scared to realize it anyways, just take a look at him , he scared to death")

(Luster then lets out a charming smile as he said)

(' hmmp ,well only the beautiful moon light shall reveal it's glorious secrets. I supposed)

" well then new guy why don't come hang out with me , I shown you around the school , I'm sure you don't want hang around this boring guy

( said with a cheerful smile, as he wrap his hand around yume again)

Luster- what did you say beastly boy? , why that's absurd the beautiful young girls love me"

( but Subarashī just playfully ignores luster words as he said to yume

Subarashī- so I was thinking, we could roll down this sweet hill I know of, sometime for fun, what ya say?

Luster- ha don't just ignore me!

( Luster furiously yelled and stomp his feet , then Subarashī turned his head around and said the cheeky smile)

Subarashī- hey, spoiler sport, don't you have like a dozen girl friends to attend to

(Luster then paused to think about Subarashī words, when he realize he was right)

Luster-o ,your absolutely right! , I completely forgot about it , at this very moment I promised to meet all them

Subarashī- oo sounds to me like you have some love dove problems; lover boy, 'he, he, he'

(Subarashī said with goofy grin and smile)

" this is no laughing matter!, a commoner shouldn't laugh at royalty

" but I, mustn't keep the beautiful young girls waiting, there ever charming prince is waiting for them"

( luster then rushes out to meet his girlfriends while still holding the candle In his hand

" o knock them dead lover boy"

(Subarashī shouted in smirking, but as luster leaves to the school he once again telepathically speaks to Subarashī)

(" just so you know If you reveal anything about our plans , I will kill you myself, mere commoner")

( the expression on Subarashī face then change to a more tension expression as he said)

(" o doesn't that sound like fun , but I wouldn't hesitated to kill you either Pretty boy")

("heee…)

( yume looked up at the frightful and tenses expression on Subarashī face and felt quite scared about it as he thought)

(" I knew it I really am going to die")

(" but now that I think about it ,they seem to be like any other normal boys")

(" other than fact they can eat me at any time")

(" what if that's what there think about is how good I am")

"ha new kid"

(Subarashī gently patted yume on back)

"Yes!"

( yume jump frightfully , as he thought for sure Subarashī was in a daze or had forgot about his presence)

(Subarashī saw this fearful reaction of yume and smiled)

" don't worry new kid , you wouldn't want to hang out with that party pooper any way, you'll have much more fun time with me buddy"

(Subarashī said as he give himself thumbs up and smiled at yume)

" by the way my name is Subarashī , I'm a 3rd year student here"

( yume pause for a moment as if was In deep thought , before he nervously snapped back with)

" oo um.. me my name is yume ,umm its yume

( yume said embarrassedly , bushing red and twirling his thumbs

( by Subarashī stare at yume for sec before he smiled and playfully said)

" I was right you are weak , you be eating for sure , by other kids"

"EEEE! No I don't want to die!, I'm still so young!"

( yume said as he was crying and freaking out in a silly way)

" ha ha just kidding , you just too much fun to mess with ha ha ha"

" hey afterwards do you want have some fun playing at park , I don't have to many friends to hang with, and I am always gettng into trouble, so what you say?"

" but I thought you and luster were friends

( he flips his hair and give shrug as he says)

" he, he good one new kid, me friends with him?"

" don't make me laugh, were never been friends in first place"

" nah that spoil sport is no fun , he only likes listening to boring old man music, and he is kind of downer to hang around with , besides i would much rather have fun listening to epic rock music . Then heard that spoil kid talk his rich drama all day"

(Subarashī looks at yume an began to act and make fun of luster)

" he would be like , o no forget my blah blah at blah time; waiter , maid fetch me my drink, dearly!"

" o I have too many love issues to deal work , I better call a Drama Queen or love special"

" and then we could seat down have tea, and do our nails , and talk about girly girly issues"

" but I must'n keep the lovely young girls waiting"

(Subarashī flicks his hairs as if it were long, yume couldn't help but to laugh a little at this jokes)

"he he he he he"

" because I want to be all girly and lovely "

"And girly girly"

(Subarashī hops and dances around like a girl)

" see you don't want to hang around a boring kid like that, you hang with someone as cool and great as me"

" I guess you're right , umm I wouldn't want to hang around someone ,who is boring"

" now let's go explore our school new buddy!

(Subarashī put his arms around yume in buddy manner with a slight grin , as he lead yume to very large brown double door covered with vampirc images with handles with faces of giant horned devils)

( when the 2 young boys got there the devil faces on the door handles made their mouths closed up as if they were eating very nasty food ,and were about throw up but instead they made a very loud

AAAAAAAA!

( Eire screams, that scared the living day lights out of yume and made him jump 10 feet back , for a moment yume feet as if his soul and left his body and couldn't move from the possible danger

( he couldn't say the words but yume was scared out of his wits)

("NO!)

(" I know I'm done for now ,,just kill me quickly and quietly please ")

( while yume was panicking, Subarashī standing right next to him found the whole thing quite amusing and started laughing to himself)

( a few moments after that , the scary doors opened up in squeaky way

"creak creak"

( like in a horror movies , yume felt his heart thumbing but at this point yume was so scary he couldn't think , move or speak , he thought for sure as soon as that door opening up a big and scary would grabby him up)

(however, to the young boys surprise, a flash of white light appears before him)

( yume cover his eyes as they enter the school in flash white light)

( and to his surprise meant on the inside it look completely like any other normal humans school expect hall ways were decoration with many gothic like items , and paper made bat wings hang up every were. Theirs was sense of dread and desire in air but the whole seems normal school mode made its seem hardly noticeable)

(Subarashī then announce, as he patted Yume's head)

" well new kid this our rock out school!

( yume then happy explore the nearby by class rooms , after if he received a big birthday cake or present)

( " wow it look just any other school , I hard believe this school full of vampires")

(" other than creepy prompt this place completely , it's like another Halloween celebration all over again")

( yume was so full blasted and amazing and no aliened school he started to talk out loud as he said)

" wow I can't believe their desk and room , and no dungeons"

(Subarashī was little confusion as what yume was so surprised about being in a school , he then thought funny prank to play on yume so he said with smear)

" o no we used these desk and class rooms for the body bags we store"

"EEEEEEEEEEE!"

( yume freak out in panicky as everyone started at him)

(Subarashī then started laughing on ground hysterically as he said)

"kidding kidding"

" ha ha ha new guy you a pretty funny kid , and your cool guy to hang out with"

"really, um um I don't know about that..

(" wow I knew been call cool before i all way be called weak and prentice but never cool.. um um want do I say what do I do")

" ya your so scary able!"

( Yume blush bright red , as he cross his arms in pouted)

("hump I should have know its wasn't compliment, after all he's just a big stupid teaser")

Hump, you jerk!"

( yume grump)

" ha ha joking, joking ,joking"

(Subarashī said as he got back up off the floor)

" its just, it well seems to me this first time being in monster school"

(Subarashī said as he looks at yume with curios smiled)

"if just for sound of it , it seems like your humans that went to a humans school"

" but you not humans right?

" I mean that can't be it, I mean why would human boy want to go all out vampire school"

" I mean that wouldn't seem to so fun , that humans would be killed on the spot"

" ha ha ha ha ha right right?"

(Subarashī laughs as he patch yume on the back)

( Yume nervous replay with)

" yea that's pretty funny ha ha ha , yea a human boy would have to be off his rockers to come to this school"

" yea I know right, he turn into bugs meat , but no human is that stupid right?"

"umm right.."

" ha ha ha ha"

(the boys start laughing , yume how every was only pretend to laugh as body frozen right up , Subarashī was right on the jackpot , yume was human, that he did went to a humans school until a few days ago)

(" unnn that's exactly were I from, I just human boy after all")

(" what should I , at this rate I be caught for sure")

(" I knew it he problem smelling my humans blood")

(" I know club driving to be not to draw attend to myself")

(" but stay claim now , I done for!")

( yume then shake his head as started to time possessively)

(" but I can't be afraid now, I can't back down , I came to this world to leave carefree life")

(" and they're not turning back , you suck here for 3 mouths")

(" no yume you have to be brave , think of something to say ,think!)

( yume thought for a moment , as he embarrassedly waves his hands)

" o no its nothing I just actually little surprised when saw this place I thought for sure it would look like mirroring"

"ha ha ha ha"

(Yume embarrassed laughs as he scratches his head)

(Subarashī look puzzle at yume answer as he said)

" and why look like that?"

( yume starch the back of his head as said)

"o o um its just well, I just thought since your all um um vampires things, I figure all your class room were fill with coffee

" well that's no fun , beside that if we had coffin in every room their wouldn't be any room for all the other cool stuff or any room to rock out loud, and you need a sweet large place to do that"

( yume knob and pretend to go along with whatever Subarashī was taking about)

" um your right that wouldn't be very fun all

" ya now your rocking new guy

(Subarashī energetically said as jump with a smiled)

( yume then happy looks around the hall of new school , and glazed inside one the classes and saw it filled with strange of gross some objects and he nearly fainted at the slight of it ,as he said)

(" EEEEE I know there something freaking about this place , AAA pretty soon I be one those thing or worse they find nothing but bones!

( Yume shakes his he and tries get rid of he's fearful thoughts)

(" no I won't run away any more not what happens I got stay , no going back , you can do this yume")

(" you have to be brave

(yume suck in a big gulp of airs as he thought)

(" its just a thing that vampire sleep in vampire vampire…..

(" AAAAAA! I just forgot this a vampire school")

(" I knew it pretty soon I bee sleepy night night in one those thing, well that weirdo cab driver guy said if didn't stand out I wouldn't be eating")

(" but right now right now fill really really really scared!")

(" and who wouldn't stand up with every here wanted to make meal out of me)

( before yume couldn't about it anymore Subarashī playful pull yume along)

" come on buddy let go have fun new kid!"

"what!"

(Subarashī pull happy on yume and leaded him toward the middles of the school,

( as yume was being drag happy round then notice each students had a purple or blood red color uniform , a red or purple title , and match pants. They school logo on front of shirt along with symbols of glittery skull or bat on it as well)

(yume then notice that school the scene change from being a normal school to being inside o mansion like fun housed)

( the ceiling , the floors , and the side had all change to that dark browns wood boards that give its a rich feeling , the halls had vessel with black roses In them on wooden table, and pictures of all the previous teachers that passed away , was lie big huge ball room center)

( and inside of huge ball room center , with huge golden cindered hang from the middle of the room. And on the floor there were dark purple, purple, a dark blue ties on the floor a made a cartoon scene of spooky castles in middle on rocking road on a mountains

(an in middle of floor was a poll stand. A next to a polls stand was a young boys with short sliver hairs ,red eyes , and cute face. He was wearing a slivery jacket and a matching pair of pants. Was spinning merry around and he danced like ballerina. Then he notices the young boys and ran up to them in hyper and joy full manners as he said with cute posed)

" o hi ya you , must be the new student"

" you seem like nice young boy ,unlike some kids I teacher"

( the young boy said as he patched yume on shoulders)

( then stare at s with pout , for moments but then turn around a look up and yume with smiling with his hand behind his back)

" but I'm so happy I get, to me one of my wonder new students"

( then the young boy spin around and twirl with happy smiled)

" new student , New student new new ya ya ya I so happy!"

( the young boy stop twirling around, on dial like , with hand point to yume as if we're game and yume was it and said bright cheerful face)

" allow me to induce myself my name is Sensei Gin no ko"

" I'm you home room teacher this year, and I look forward to teaching you this year young boy!"

" an hopefully by end this year we can best best friends , in whole wide world"

( the young boy then looks at Subarashī with cute but angry expression as she said)

"and don't be trouble maker in my class like him! Hump

(s suck his head , then he started pointing at Subarashī as he said)

" I know what you did you trouble makers you ,you ,clog the toilets, tax my desk and did the a put a water bucket on the door"

" he he he, that so funny to sense your should have seen the look on your face"

" I got good that time"

" ha ha ha ha ha ha"

Hump, well hopefully I have one less trouble maker this year"

" teacher?

( yume pause in blanks as he was confused who was teacher? This young boy It couldn't be , could it?)

" o I forgot to mention, this is our home teacher , but he's just kid like us"

" that's right!

( said with bright colorful remark)

I'm still kid even though I'm a teachers, and each every one of my students is preciously friend of mine , that I protect with my life"

" ha ha ha ha , yea our teacher a bit worry wart"

" but it's so awesome, not only do have him as our home room teacher, but he really really fun, not like other boring teachers in this school , and he's the only kid teacher In the school, in fact he's is the youngest teacher ever history of , "Blood Sneaker academy"

" wow that does sounds great , I didn't even know kids teachers even existents"

" its sounds like something from a fantasy "

" well it's dream come true"

" o and by the why ,he's only 21 on years old!"

( it only toke yume few sec to reaction to this and when he did he scream)

"EEEEEEEEE!"

What!

( yume then started to point vagary at the kid teachers as he nervous spat out)

"wait , but but but he doesn't look that old at all, I thought he was younger than me"

" like 12 years old or 13"

" O, i'm sorry but it's you seem really really short"

(Subarashī then scratch his noise as he mumble)

"well ,your one to talk new kid you pretty much a short yourself"

" shortly ,shrimpy , and girly!"

"ha ha ha"

(Subarashī laugh as hold his chest trying to stop himself from laughing)

( yume stomp his feet a pouted)

" am not, your just teasing me again"

Subarashī- whatever short shack"

Yume-ummm you stupid teaser!"

Yume- your just making fun aren't you"

" well well I took long enough short snack!"

" ummmm you jerk!"

( yume stomp his fleet and pounded on Subarashī cheat as he said)

" stupid stupid stupid!"

"ouch ouch , ok easy their new kid"

( try to wave his hands in surrounded , yume only pout)

"hmmm well thought so I'm not that short"

(Subarashī only add a quite mumble of")

"whatever kid , you keep telling your self that"

( yume then realize he forgot about his Sensei sorry quick turnaround scratch back of his head and bow in sorry)

"o, sensei I really really sorry I …"

(Gin no ko then hold out his hand and give yume a should shoulders with a cheerful smile)

" well that's O.K!"

" don't feel bad their young boy , I want ever age you want me to be , after all I still a little kid"

"well that cool , but the reason why he seems so young yume, is because his "Child-Human creature" and "Sliver vampire"

**(Monster Files Open)**

**(****Child humans species/creatures****- are types humans like species of creatures that have out world look of a child ****and****/or are children on the inside, they never age in body and mind, forever their souls and spirits remain young , but there still are monsters so don't tried to feed them or they might bite you. All children humans' species expect for the Eloi's, were one time created by the Raptor Clan The first children species. The Children humans creatures have very short lives, and often times the boys are shorter ****than**** the girls)**

**(These monsters are Z class since their powers are unknown and far deadlier than any know creature)**

**(****Sliver vampires**** – a species of biological created child species of vampires, they call sliver vampires because of their sliver hairs, but they are all young, with smooth skin a red eyes. An ****unlike mostly vampires holy items and other anti-vampire weapons don't effect these kinds of vampires , because they used holy items and their power from the moment they are created. An unlike most vampires they cast refection in mirror, and they don't drink blood but inside they drink lots milk shakes. An unlike most normal vampires they lack a huge amount of super strength and speed, and the power to transform)**

( he stump his fleet and puff his face , in angry ways as he said)

" you meanie head you not supposed to give my secret away"

" ha ha, I knew you won't like it , but you should see look on face its priceless"

"ha ha ha ha"

" this is just great, the greatest fun I had all day long , I so happy right now!

" I just jumping for joy"

" he he he he"

" but it's so funny to tease beside , its hard no notice when you so short ha ha"

Hump"

(Gin no ko sign and let out, slight pout before happy turning his attend to yume)

"well just for the record I am " sliver vampire" just let you know"

" yup yup yup"

" but I so happy and so relived I can wait to meet more of my new students, I just hug you"

(Gin no ko leaps up in air ad tries to give a yume a mega death hug)

"EEEEEEE no no no!"

" hug!"

" knock it off you moron!"

( a young girl with purple hair wearing a purple/black skull muscle shirts and pants said as she sent the young boy flying into wall, with punch of her monster strength)

EEEEEE!"

(yume panic and flicker back and front trying to figure out what going on)

" what doing that our teacher!"

" their now I feel better, I finial got to take my angry out on something"

( the girl said with relive smiled and punch in air)

" but you should hit the teacher what what

( the girl then realize have forgot yume was even their

"I so sorry our teacher is such a moron he didn't try to do anything unseeing, did he?"

" umm thats ok I was like surprised that all"

( yume said in nervous quite voice)

" booo booo you so means!"

(Gin no ko cried out with tearful look)

" don't cry you idiotic and would off of mean you worry wart"

" but you hit me whaa whaa and all I was doing trying to give some hug whaa whaa"

" you started it you self you moron what kind teacher give death hugs , I swear you get use in trouble with the board again"

" but ok silly cause I'm teacher , so o.k!

" that doesn't matter you moron , just think about what doing before you do it!"

" O, I really sorry our teacher I such idiot"

( but while the two were agreeing yume only staring blanking as he ask

"um who are you…?"

" hey Subarashī whose this girl?"

( yume tug on Subarashī shirt , but he didn't repay only them quite confusion faced)

( the girl then give sort smiled as she embarrassment rug here head we she realize big scene)

" o sorry about that I did starter you , right your problem wondering who I am"

" I'm 3rd year student and teacher aid of this idiotic

"my name is Fukō , Fukō Burauwā so don't were it out , and just let you I happen to Murasaki no chi vampire , so better not mess with me cause ,though as they come"

**( Monster Files)**

**Murasaki no chi Vampires**** - one of ****the**** many new types of vampires species, these vampires don't drink blood they extract body fluid from humans ****without**** killing them, in order to used their magic to make weapons and wings out of nothing but a purple aura.**

" but this idiot

( grabs him by his shirt lift him off the ground and started to shake him like rag doll)

forget to write the opening ceremony again for the this year's freshmen!"

" but I don't want nah! ,To write opening ceremony"

( said while crossing his arms as if were frozen still with still untrusting looking)

" what! , what kind of teacher doesn't want to write the freshmen ort

" don't but such stumble moron!"

" but I don't wait nay it's too long"

(Gin no ko moron and cry , even couldn't help feel bad after all , was so cute like a little puppy , with big puppy dog eyes , finial give in a sign

"urg..

(Fukō hesitated turn her face , with slight embarrassment as she said)

" fine its doesn't have that long, just sentence or something just stop worrying"

" that's all

"that's all?'

( but Gin no ko was only joking around, as soon every felt bad enough he jump for joy with a)

' just kidding , wink"

" I finish the whole thing, on this piece papers last night"

(Gin no ko said as flash the paper in face

(Fukō was so embarrasses to have failing such a trick she yell , with bright red flush faced)

" eeeee then why did you pretend you didn't do it you moron!"

" because to embarrassing to present"

(Gin no ko said in giggly girly expression on face and with body)

( but then face expression change serious look as he said , with quite high voice)

" pulse I think you know the reason what I have do instead"

"yea I known"

(Fukō said with deep thought)

" don't worry cheer up cheer up , I promised this time I tried to make , it pink promised"

(Gin no ko said up lifting smiled)

" hmm like care what moron like you do"

" so mean!"

(Gin no ko moron)

" any ways, have a nice time at academy young boy , ( said with hands spread openly out with cheerful expression)

" o ya come to think of it I didn't ask you your name young kid"

" silly me...

(Gin no ko bong his head)

" I can't befriend one of my preciously students ,if don't know you name right?"

" so tell you name"

( yume frozen with nervous for bit , and s keep coming closer and closer to yume face with a sort of pout

" come on don't be shy I wouldn't bit you , I promised"

" hmm tell me!"

" tell me tell me!"

"umm

( yume nervous tried to answer as the kid teacher keep pushing at his face for answers)

" hey kid you don't have to answer"

"our teacher is just moron kid , honest I don't know what's going thought you head at times"

" or half the time for that matter"

" you're so mean!

" and your annoying idiot!"

( yume then nervous said the quite shy voice)

" no its, ok"

( yume toke a deep breath and nervous said)

" umm my name is yume , yume.

( rush over a give yume a bright colorful simile)

" well don't be shy their young boy I say won't bit you silly"

" now lets me give you friendship hug yume!"

( as s leap Into the air to give yume a great big hug

" knock off you moron , I sorry our teacher moron"

( knock Gin no ko on head leave him a big red bump on head)

(Gin no ko in tearful expression moron as he rub his head)" oww that hurt sniff sniff , you made me cry you meanie head"

" that little kid is one should be crying , ( point at yume with tick off expression)

what kind of teacher , hugging are their new students , that's creepier"

" that kind that's want bighting up every one my preciously student day"

(Gin no ko said with cute face)

" and I'am telling you that creepy!"

( the two of them then started to comic agree with one another , while yume only stood and though)

( "wow at first I didn't know what to think of this school , never really occurred to me what teacher were like until now")

(" but really good their nice and some of them are children like me")

( yume thought as he grab his chest , and toke a deep)

("phew..")

(" I don't why I was so nervous , this school maybe full of monsters , but now that think about it , it's just like going to any other normal school normal school normal...")

( until yume realize he's only young human boy at an all vampire school again)

(" expect everyone here problem eat humans for breakfast!")

("aww something tells my life experience is going run out soon , if stay here!")

"umm...

" why this happening to a child like me!

(to be continue)

**"It's Monster Jumbo Quiz Time?**

How you tell if vampire best friend is trying eating you or befriending you?

A: ask him if he likes garlic, and if he wants to eat some with you

B: watch for sudden changes in his fang size, when he's near to you

C: ask him if he's favorite color to see is red

D: get a big stronger ogre to protect you in case of an emergence

**Character's logo**

Gin no ko

**Age : 21 ( though he looks like he's a small 12 or 13 year old boy)**

**Height: 131cm**

**Weight:****46kg**

**Species-Sliver Vampire (child human creature )**

**Kid teacher, youngest in Blood ****Seeker**** history**

**Personality -****Joyful , happy, tricky, stubbier , idiotic**

Fukō Burauwā

**Age****:**** 17 ( thought see seems older than that)**

**Height : 168cm**

**Weight-****56kg**

**Species-****Murasaki no chi Vampires**

**Student ****teacher**** Aid**** for **Gin no ko

**Personality ****-****bossy,**** t****ough, hard core**


End file.
